


Standing All Alone

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices the Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: After defeating Anton family surrounds all of Ellie’s friends, no one is there for Ellie. (Ellie will be in Falling For You)





	Standing All Alone

Ellie stood there taking in the scene, her long raven hair falling out of her once stylish wedding updo, tears glistening in her blue eyes. She was used to being alone, being a foster kid who no one wanted does that to you—she thought things would be different now. She thought she had found a family, a place where she belonged.  
They had just returned from capturing Anton, families coming and surrounding her friends, while she stood alone—just like always. Drake was surrounded by his mom and his sister. Ellie found it odd that Bianca Walker felt the Royal Wedding was the perfect time to swoop in and be there for her children after walking away so many years prior. Savannah yelled at Drake for putting himself in danger once again, reminding him he was an uncle now.  
Hana had her parents, Ellie chuckled to herself. They had been so ready to throw her away, cut her off because she wouldn’t do what they wanted, yet here they were fawning over her like none of that happened. She wondered what Hana could be feeling right now, it took Hana helping her father get a deal with Lord Rashad to get them to not toss her aside like she meant nothin to them, and here they stood like nothing happened. She felt bad for Hana, at least Ellie knew where she fell with her family—nowhere, they never wanted her, made perfectly clear by them never trying to get her out of foster care during the eight years she spent shuffling from him to home. Hana however, her parents seemed to change their minds about her more frequently than one changes a lightbulb. Ellie couldn’t imagine wondering when her parents would love her and be ready to toss her aside the way Hana had to. Hana was so strong for being able to endure such treatment.  
Maxwell had Bertrand—that hurt Ellie. Bertrand had walked her down the isle before she married Liam, he had told her she would always belong to House Beaumont. Yet, here she was after being kidnapped, nearly killed, if it weren’t for her and Olivia’s quick thinking and her friends and husband coming to their aid, and Bertrand was acting as if she didn’t exist. She didn’t exist—a feeling she had grown used to over the years, one she thought she’d ever feel again, but here she was standing by herself in a ballroom full of people and no one even bothered to make sure she was okay.  
Ellie stood straighter, holding her held up high, sticking her chin out as she blinked back the familiar sting of hot tears threatening to spill out. She would be okay, she would survive, she was used to not mattering, not being worth a second glance, she could endure it once again. It felt like she was being stabbing in the heart with a burning hot dagger when she watched Liam, her king, her husband with his family. Shouldn’t they be worried about her too? She was Liam’s wife, Queen, yet the Queen Mother and Leo, the former crowned prince, couldn’t seem to spare one look in her direction as they fawned over Liam. She and Regina had a heart to heart, made amends—or so she thought. It hurt that her own husband’s family couldn’t bother to check on her. Maybe they blamed her for being the reason Liam’s life was in danger but it was she who was betrayed by someone she thought she could trust, not once but twice. Trusting people didn’t come easy to Ellie after spending eight years shuffling from foster home to foster home, so the betrayals of Justin, err Anton and Gladys really hurt.  
Ellie’s eyes scanned the ballroom, landing on Olivia across the room, her red bun, falling down around her face, just as disheveled as her own after fighting for their lives. Olivia stood tall in her torn red and black one shouldered dress, her stance the same as Ellie’s. A quick flash of sadness flitted across Olivia’s face, Ellie the only one to notice, understand. Everyone else was too busy with their own family’s to spare Olivia or Ellie a glance. Olivia had been by her side during the entire ordeal, standing by her side fighting with Ellie against the man her parents forced Olivia to marry.  
Olivia was the only one to understand what Ellie was feeling, the terror at being captured, at the thought of Liam being killed had been mirrored in Olivia’s green eyes. Olivia was the only one who knew what it felt like to stand alone when family surround their friends. Olivia was the only one who knew what it was to remain strong and stoic when inside her heart was breaking as she watched on.  
Ellie moved across the ballroom, her blue custom made heels clicking on the floor. She stopped beside Olivia, her hand going to grasp hers—a silent, ‘we have this, you aren’t alone’. Olivia turned to face Ellie, her eyes conveying to Ellie how broken Olivia was truly feeling, and silently thanking her for not making her stand all alone.


End file.
